


now all I see is colour (like a rainbow in the sky)

by sylviewashere



Series: stemily week [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: Stemily Week - Soulmate AUaka "colour" was written specifically with a stemily soulmate au in mind





	now all I see is colour (like a rainbow in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> red and yellow and pink and green

Emily bounces on her toes nervously, taking deep breaths as she tries to build up the guts to finally knock on the door. She was all prepared to audition with everyone else earlier that day, but the Bellas didn’t show up. So now she’s standing on the porch of the Bella house and hoping she hasn’t made some sort of mistake. She finally stops jittering long enough to ring the doorbell, and after a strange interaction, she’s welcomed inside. 

Then, all of a sudden, her entire world changes. 

As Emily steps into the living room, she’s suddenly overwhelmed, everything looks like she’s never seen it before. 

Everything has color. 

Emily knows what this means. She’s heard stories from her mom, her friends, her cousins. Nobody can naturally see in color, it’s that way from the moment you’re born. But when you’re in the presence of your soulmate, you can. The distance seems to vary for everyone. Her mom tells her that she could see color once she stepped into the same building as her father, but a friend told her that her boyfriend couldn’t see color unless they were just inches apart.

But Emily isn’t even thinking about the bigger picture here, all she knows is that color is  _ beautiful.  _

She doesn’t even get time to enjoy it, because she’s auditioning and celebrating and being dragged off to some party. 

The colors flicker as she walks through the sea of people, and it’s giving Emily a headache. Or maybe it’s the thumping speakers or screaming a capella singers or a combination of the three. A nice senior named Benji seems very interested in her, and she’s flattered, but she doesn’t know how to tell him that when she looks at him, all she can see is grey. 

//

The next day before rehearsal, Emily rushes to the library and searches for art books. As she’s searching through the stacks, she runs through a mental list in her mind. A list of the Bellas that were in the room when she saw color. 

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are out, because they greeted her at the door and everything was still grey. So that leaves Lilly, Chloe, Flo, Stacie, Jessica and Ashley. Except she’s pretty sure Jessica and Ashley are soulmates, so that leaves four options left. 

Rehearsal is so packed with, well rehearsing, that Emily doesn’t get to bring up what happened to her. Even when they take breaks, she doesn’t bring it up. 

Because, like, how do you even bring that up?  _ Hey guys, I know I’ve only been a Bella for a day but I’m 99% sure that one of you is my soulmate! Everybody line up and let’s figure it out! _

Yeah, not the ideal icebreaker. 

Although, Emily does at least find someone she can confide in. Cynthia Rose approaches her while they’re taking a break and asks how she’s doing. Emily can’t think of any good excuse, and CR seems like she can keep a secret, so she tells her. Cynthia Rose assures her that she’ll keep an ear out for any of the others mentioning something about soulmates for her. 

Instead of dwelling on the situation, Emily decides to pull up her phone and Google different colors. She learns that the grass is green and Beca’s shirt is purple and Chloe’s hair is red (even though it looks more like orange, but Cynthia Rose explains to her that people just call it red). 

Stacie’s shirt is more red than Chloe’s hair, Emily thinks. It also looks really cute on her. 

//

It’s been a couple of weeks, and Emily still has no clue which of the Bellas is her soulmate. And she still isn’t quite used to colors flickering in and out as the Bellas move around the rehearsal space. Emily does discover something that eases her nerves at least a little bit, though. 

Once she’s familiar with different colors well enough, she starts pulling out the art books she found during breaks. Sometimes the others ask her what she’s doing, and she usually says its for a class. Stacie actually sits down next to her one day and starts talking about the art with her. She knows a surprising amount of information, and when Emily asks her how, she just shrugs and says, “Just picked it up over the years.” 

Stacie and Emily talk about art every rehearsal now. Emily starts to look forward to it.

//

“Did you know that Van Gogh ate yellow paint?”

“I think I’ve heard that somewhere.” 

“Yeah, it’s depressing.”

“And ironic.”

“Why?”

“Well, yellow is a really happy color.”

“I wouldn’t know. Never seen it.” 

//

Emily is fumbling through the fridge looking for milk when she hears someone walk into the kitchen. Her head pops out of the fridge and she smiles when she sees Cynthia Rose. “Hey, have you seen the milk?”

“Nah, I think Chloe used the last of it this morning.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Hey, it’s been like a month, do you have any idea who your soulmate could be yet?” 

Emily sighs. “I don’t have any more evidence than I did before.” 

“Well, forget the color thing for a second. Have you felt a connection with anyone? Like, just a good gut feeling about anyone.”

Emily’s mind immediately moves to Stacie, but she’s hesitant to say anything. So she just shakes her head no. The last thing she wants is to get her hopes up too soon.

//

Stacie’s lipstick is pink. 

Emily really likes pink.

//

Rehearsal today is brutal. Non-stop choreography that leaves Emily sweating and chugging as much water as possible. Chloe is on a warpath with keeping everyone on track today, so they’ve barely had any breaks.

Which makes Emily sad, because she has a new art book to talk about with Stacie. 

They’re doing some exercise where they’re lifting each other up, and Emily’s arms are starting to get worn out. She’s sweaty and tired and frankly just wants to go take a nap. All of them are lifting Beca up, and Emily is uncomfortably at eye level with her butt. She hears Stacie laugh next to her. 

“Nice view, huh?” Stacie grins. 

“Haha,” Emily rolls her eyes. 

Stacie chuckles and shifts, pressing up against Emily’s side. And then suddenly Beca is tumbling to the ground. There’s a mixture of laughter and concern from the other Bellas, but Emily is just looking around trying to figure out what just happened. She feels someone grab her arm as she’s helping Beca up, and it’s followed by a sharp gasp. Emily’s eyes shoot to the hand gripping her forearm, and then she looks up to see Stacie looking like she just saw a ghost. 

Chloe’s yelling at everyone, asking what the hell happened, but Emily and Stacie ignore her as realization falls over both of them. 

“You...can you see color?” Emily’s voice comes out as more of a whisper. 

Stacie nods slowly. 

The Bellas have calmed down and noticed the two of them, and all of them are trying to contain their excitement. Well, Chloe mostly. 

“We’re soulmates?” Stacie asks. 

“Yeah,” Emily smiles. “I guess so.” 

//

“What color is this?” Stacie eagerly asks Emily. They’re sitting in Stacie’s bed together, Stacie sitting behind Emily with her arms wrapped around her. Stacie hasn’t let go of Emily since Chloe let them leave rehearsal early to celebrate. 

“Brown,” Emily tells her. She’s enjoying the feeling of Stacie pressed against her, smiling and laughing with pure joy into her shoulder as Emily teaches her about colors. 

“Like your eyes. Except your eyes are prettier than that brown.” Stacie gasps suddenly and Emily jumps a little. “Emily, what color are  _ my  _ eyes?” 

Emily shifts a little to face Stacie better. “Green. Your eyes are green.” 

Stacie grins and kisses Emily on the cheek happily. 

“What was that for?” Emily giggles. 

“I don’t know, I’m just happy,” Stacie grins and kisses Emily again. 

Emily definitely isn’t complaining. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @rosadiaznypd


End file.
